Dragon Slayer
This storyline is the last storyline you should complete before doing the Lost Isles storyline. It is a medium storyline with many storyline requirements. This quest is part of the "Consediot's Fate" Chapter. Starting the Story You will need to talk to Michael Lonas near the Merchant's Trade in Port Undaaqua, he will tell you that there is something about to happen that only you can stop. You need to choose the "I would be happy knowing if I can solve it" option, you will now be given either a messge saying you need some more stories completed or that you have now started Dragon Slayer. After he tels you to follow him, you will combat a Baby Copper Dragon, which is level 50 combat. Michael will tell you that "it" has already begun and you must hurry. Items You'll Need You will need to obtain Antidragon weapon(s) and armor according to your comabt style. You will need at least 40 of the combat style you need and 35 defensive for the armor. You will have needed to complete every storyline except for "The Lost Isles ", and you will need at least 15 free inventory spaces. Chocolate Pies for the King! When you have defeated the baby copper dragon, go and talk to the leader of Consediot. Ask for some anti-dragon equipment. He will either argue that you are unable to use it or say, "I could give it to you, but you'll need to do me a favor." He will only argue if you don't have the 35 defence. The favor is getting him a chocolate pie, you can buy it from the Merchant's Trade for 50 silver bits or cook it over the range in the room over (you can find a chocolate bar, some milk, an egg, and a pie tin in the kitchen. You will be given some flour by the chef), use the flour on the tin to get a "Powdery Tin", the use the milk on the tin to get a "Doughy Tin", then you need to use the egg on the tin to get a "Pie Bottom". Ask the chef for some more flour, grab another egg, and another bucket of milk. use the chocolate bar on the range to get a "Chocolate Filling", then use the filling on the Pie Bottom. Grab a bowl and use each ingredient in the same order you did for the pie bottom. Use the dough on the Untopped Chocolate Pie to get an uncooked chocolate pie. Use the pie on the range and you will get a Heated Chocolate Pie. Use this one him and he will give you the armor for the pie depending on what ever combat skill you have the most trained. The Weapons Yuo now need to talk to the Merchant in Adacast to buy an Anti-Dragon Wand, or the merchants in Origis to buy a crossbow or sword. Please note, the 2 handed crossbow is the best choice for rangers, as it comes with a shield on the limbs for the crossbow, and deals about 600 damage with Enchanted Sapphire Bolts . Head back to Michael to say you have the things needed. He will give you 200 Enchanted Sapphire Bolts if you get the crossbow. He will give you 1000 water magical entity orbs if you get the wand. He will give you a water damage enchantment if you get the sword. He will then say, "Good job, now off to slay the dragons!" A cutscene will open and you will be on Dragon's Nest Island, this is the only time you will be able to go there, unless you have 65 magic to get the Masstheric Transfer Area for the island. This is a good way to get more training for things because the dragons inside are a respawning monster. The Maze Below When you ask if anyone is going to help you slay the dragons, Michael will say, "Yes, I have another adventuring hero coming, he should be here soon. In the mean time, just go in so you can get a head start." You need to step off the ship and if you want to activate the Masstheric Transfer Area, do it now, as it is just to the right of the gangplank. If you don't have 65 witchcraft, tough luck. Head down the hole in the middle, avoiding aggresive level 10 cockatrices. Move down the path until you reach a wall with 2 dragons. Equip your Anti-dragon equipment if you haven't done so yet. If you try without your equipment on, you will recieve a message saying, "I should probably get some proper protection and weapons first". Now enter the dragon's lair. The Big Fight When you finally reach the dragons through the door inside the lair, walk over to a pillar with a firelighter and some logs. Light a fire. The fire will catch the old wooden pillar on fire and make the first part of the cave fall in on one of three dragons. This will wake the other two up. Fight the other one in the room until it dies. Another dragon will show up when the second dragon dies. Fight this one for as long as you can, once it gets to 100 health left, it is invincible and cannot be killed. Hold this until a scene incurs where the other person who was supposed to help shows up and shoots the final shot, killing the dragon. These fights will last about 5 minutes each, depending on your combat level. After you have killed them, the only chance you get to pick up the drops is before you talk to "Unknown Hero". Rewarded When you talk to the unknown hero, they will introduce themselves to be Epilas, a female ranger. When she says, "I am sorry for being late, let me make you a weapon. What kind do you want? Bow, staff, or sword?" You will now be given the option for one of three. When you chose the option you want, she will give you an option and ask you, "If you want another weapon, come to me and I'll make it for you if you get the resources and bring 1000 silver bits." She will then teleport out of the cave with you to Michael Lonas and he will praise you for your service to Consediot and give you the rewards. Storyline Complete Rewards *Dragon Tooth Weapon *5k defensive xp *1k xp in invention *1k silver bits *a golden xp lamp in your choice of skill (anything above 40) *Anti-Dragon Armor and Weapon *The ability to use Dragon Tooth and Anti-Dragon weapons Required for *The Lost Isles Trivia *The main charater for the quest (Michael Lonas) is one of the Moderators for the game.